A lost Medic (Discontinued)
by sweetredranger
Summary: Sixteen years old Skyla Shadow's parents kicked her out of the house since she graduated early. She and the robot she made she calls, Tech, go to Jasper. Will she find the one thing she'd dreamed off - a family that loves her? (Takes place after the episode the season one episode Crisscross)
1. A Big Shock

**I'm writing this story with Night, an author on Quotev.**

* * *

Normal POV

In downtown Chicago, at the high school, Skyla Shadow is in Robotic Club. She is modifying the robot she has named Tech. Skyla built Tech for the competition last week. The theme of the contest is helping others. Tech qualified, as he has a compartment that has medical supplies, another with the helpful items you might need if you were going camping, as well as lasers in his eyes to heat water. The new part Skyla is trying to add is a refrigerator so that Tech can carry along perishable food items. Skyla's long red hair gets tangled in some of Tech's wires when the hairtie breaks and flies across the room. A frustrated groan escapes her lips as she sets down the pillars. One of her friends and fellow teammates, Chuck Blackwell, runs over to help her.

"Don't take this the wrong way -your long hair is pretty and all- but that _is_ the third hair tie that you've broken today. Didn't you get your allowance yet so you can get it cut?" Chuck asks.

As they get the last few strands of her hair free from the cables, Skyla slowly tilts her head back so she wouldn't accidentally headbutt Chuck. "No, I didn't. John and Charlotte don't love me. They want me to either die or run away,"

"Come on Skyla. Your parents do love you. Our part of town is full of bad influences and violence." Chuck says.

Skyla is about to argue when they hear the door open. The teens look towards the door and see Principal Crane walk in the room.

"Hello, Principal Crane. We aren't in trouble, are we?" Chuck asks.

"No, Mr. Blackwell, the robotics club has helped build the school reputation nicely since you and Skyla suggested it to me at the last pep rally," Principal Crane says, "I'm here because I need Skyla to come to my office for a moment,"

Skyla starts to get nervous. Chuck puts his hand on her shoulder. She looks over at him. "Don't worry Skyla. I'll finish the updates on Tech."

"Thank you," Skyla says.

Skyla and Principal Crane leave and walk to her office.

Skyla's POV

I haven't told anyone -not even Chuck, my best friend- about my life at home. Principal Crane and I walk into her office. She gestures for me to sit down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. I slowly pull the chair out and sit down.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I know you remember we allowed you to take the SAT and ACT early, and since you have met all the other requirements to graduate... I'm happy to be giving you your diploma," Principal Crane answers.

Principal Crane hands me a small box that has my diploma inside.

"But I haven't received any news from the colleges I applied to!" I gasp.

"Don't worry, Miss Shadow, I know that one of the schools you applied to will accept your application," Principal Crane says.

"What were my results?"

"You got the highest score in the school's history. You got a 36 on the ACT and 1600 on the SAT." Principal Crane answers.

"Oh. Thank you. May I leave now?"

Principal Crane nods. As I stand up, I take my diploma off the desk. I see her reach for the phone. "Congratulations Miss. Shadow, I know your parents will be so proud of you,"

 _I do_ _ubt it, Principal Crane. John and Charlotte weren't proud of me when I won the National Spelling Bee in First Grade, why would they be proud of me now? I'm nothing but a burden to them_. _All they would do is throw me out if they realized I was graduating early._

I walk to the classroom where the Robotics club is meeting. I see Tech wheel up to me as I open the door.

"Hello Skyla," Tech says.

"Tech, you can talk again!" I gasp excitedly.

"Yes, Chuck fixed my voice box, as well as add the modifications you wanted," Tech says.

"Thank you, Chuck. But... How come he sounds like Siri?"

"You're welcome Skyla. I was confused by that too. When I went into the spare part bin to get the items needed to fix him, it was the one on top of the pile. Almost like someone put it there so I could find it. Anyways, what did Principal Crane want to talk about?" Chuck inquires.

"She told me the results of the ACT and SAT, and that I'll be graduating early," I answer.

I walk over to the table and pack up my gear. I put my bookbag on the shoulder, then turn around and go back to the door.

"Tech and I should head back to the shack," I say.

My companion and I approach the front porch of the decrepit building I'm supposed to call home. A bum couldn't even call it a house! The siding is falling off, and the roof has several holes in it. Recently it's begun leaking above my bed. I had to put waterproof wax on Tech so he can keep dry. The mechanical being bops up the steps, and I follow his path. When my left foot hits the porch, I hear a cracking sound, and the next thing I know, I'm sitting on the dirt. I look up and see Tech, who holds out his hand. I grab it, and he pulls me up, then sets me down where he thinks it's stable enough to hold our weight.

"Thanks, Tech,"

"You're welcome, Skyla. Are you okay?" Tech questions.

"Yeah, I'm good, "I affirm.

As soon as I stand up, however, a sharp pain stabs through my ankle and lower shin. Tech catches me and helps me into the shack. I sit down on the couch, and Tech helps me prop my ankle up on the coffee table. I take off my shoe and see a cut on my leg as well as my ankle starting to swell up.

"Skyla, you must inform one of your teachers of your living conditions," Tech says.

"I can't do that Tech. I've researched the Foster care system around here, and I don't want to go into it."

Tech tries to argue with me some more but then resigns to dressing my wounds. A few seconds after he places the ice pack on my ankle, I hear the front door slamming against the wall. John and Charlotte walk in, each holding a six pack of what they call 'trouble erase water'... Or what we normal people call beer in their left hand.

"Well, Charlotte, it looks like our gifted freeloader doesn't need a roof over her head anymore," John says slowly.

"Yes John, she is graduating soon," Charlotte slurs.

They throw the beer cans down on the floor and walk over to me.


	2. What will I do Now?

**Hey, guys, night wrote chapter two, WARNING THERE IS ABUSE IN THIS CHAPTER DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. But anyway hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Tech's POV

They walked over to Skyla, and her mom punched her in the face. "You ungrateful little brat, after all we did for you this is how you repay us! By breaking the front porch,"

"Mom, please stop, I'm sorry!" Skyla sobs.

"John punish your daughter the little brat" Charlotte slurs.

"Why certainly" John growls back.

He grabs her wrist and throws her into the wall. I zip over to Skyla and stand in front of her to protect her from John's next assault.

"Skyla! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Tech, don't worry about me," Skyla says.

"In a few seconds, you won't be. Stupid machine move now!" John shouts.

Charlotte moves closer to pull me away from Skyla.

"No Charlotte don't touch her! What can you do you're just a stupid pile of scrap that our ungrateful brat made."

Skyla's POV

"Tech what are you doing? Just let them hurt me I deserve it," I shout.

"No you bucket of bolts, I'd like to see you try and hurt me," John slurs.

Tech pulls out a gun and shoots by their feet. The loud noise stabs through my eardrums, and next thing I know, everything is black. I slowly open my eyes and look around to see I'm in a small room with dark walls. I sit up and see Tech standing at the end of the bed. My whole body is aching. "Ow... What happened to me?"

"Your parents started beating you again. So I grabbed you and some of your things and left." Tech answers.

"Tech, why are we at a homeless shelter?"

"This was the only place other than the hospital I remember that had a well-built roof and an actual bed, Instead of that sleeping bag your parents made you sleep in," Tech replies.

"What happened to my parents?"

"They are in jail. I also took your mom's phone, so you can call Chuck and tell him you're leaving Chicago forever." Tech informs me.

"Ok. Thank you, Tech. You're the best."

"You're welcome Skyla. You need to get some sleep now. We have a long journey ahead of us," Tech says.

"Okay, goodnight, Tech. I love you."

"Good-night, Skyla. Sleep well," Tech responds gently.


	3. Tech's New Form

Skyla's POV

I groan when I feel the morning sun hit my face. I try to roll over, but my body still aches from my parents 'celebration' of discovering that I graduated early. I soon give up on trying to sleep in and slowly push myself out of bed. Tech hands me a change of clothes and my makeup kit. After I finish putting on my makeup to hide the bruises on my face. We leave the room, and head to the cafeteria. I sit down at one of the tables. Tech gets me some food. He sets the tray down in front of me, and I happily start to eat the food. I look up from my plate and see a boy around my age sit down across from me.

"Hi, I'm Jake. Now, what's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" Jake asks.

"Hello Jake, thank you for the compliment, but I don't want to talk about it," I say, swallowing the malt-o-meal in my mouth.

"So, Jake, why aren't you going to school?" Tech asks, changing the subject.

"I come before school to volunteer, I like doing it," Jake answers.

 _It's good to know there are some people here that have a good heart, unlike my parents._

"Wait. Did you build that robot?" Jake asks excitedly.

"Yes, I did. His name is Tech,"

"Jake, stop flirting and get back to work," a voice shouts.

Jake turns around, and I see the woman shouting at him.

"Okay, mom," Jake shouts back, getting up with a sigh.

The boy leaves, and I heave a sigh of relief, then go back to eating my breakfast. Two minutes later I'm finished, so I get up to throw my trash away. Tech and I get my stuff and leave the shelter. We get halfway down the street when my left ankle starts to hurt. I sit down on a bench to rest for a bit.

"Tech, where are we going exactly?"

"A city in Nevada called Jasper," Tech replies.

"And why do we have to go there?"

"I'm not sure what happened last night, but I got a vision of an old robot," Tech says, "It told me that we need to go there,"

 _Why would Tech be having visions? Did this old robot do something to him before I built him? I guess I'll find out in Jasper._

"I have a better question: how, exactly, are we going to get to Jasper? Hitchhiking isn't very safe. At least... Not in this century."

"It looks like we have to make a stop at the library and do a little research," Tech shrugs.

"Sounds good, let's go,"

Tech's POV

Skyla hops down off of the bench. She winces in pain as soon as her left foot hits the ground. It causes her to sit back down again. I wish there were another way I could help her. All of a sudden my head turns on its own when I hear a motorized scooter drives up to us. The driver parks and goes inside the store. Then a blue beam shoots from my eyes and scans it. The specs of it flash on my internal monitors. I feel my body change shape as I hop down onto the street. Skyla turns around and gasps in amazement at what had just happened.

"Tech, how did you do that!? I know that wasn't one of the upgrades I was planning on adding to your systems," Skyla says.

"I'm not sure, but we should get going before that other person comes back,"

"Shouldn't I be wearing a helmet?" Skyla asks nervously.

"We'll deal with safety equipment later, just hop on,"

Skyla's POV

 _Could Tech be something else altogether?_

I hop down off the bench again and limp over to Tech. I still can't believe that he just turned into a Moped, right in front of my eyes! I sit down on the seat and take a firm grasp on the handlebars.

"Okay, Tech, go for it,"

Tech pulls away from the curb slowly, and we drive down the street towards the library. When we pull into the parking lot, I tell him to park behind the dumpster, so we draw less attention to ourselves. I get off and lean up against it and watch him change back into his robot mode.

"How did you know how to do that?"

"Again, I haven't an inkling," Tech says. "Let's head inside so you can rest your foot for a while, alright?"

We head inside, and the librarian walks up to us. "Skyla, what happened to your ankle?"

"I missed a step when I was leaving school yesterday,"

I'm lucky that the dressing on my ankle covers the cut I got from falling through the porch. Another patron walks up and asks the librarian for help, who leaves to help her with a concerned look backward. Tech helps me over to one of the computers, and I sit down in the chair. I log on, click Google Chrome, and start searching for directions to get to Jasper, Nevada. I look down at Tech as he puts one of his fingers into the flash drive slot. I copy the directions to his memory. When it's finished, I safely eject him from the computer and sign off. We leave and go back the dumpster to hide behind it again.

"Do you think you can remember how to change back into a moped?"

"I believe so," Tech nods.

After Tech changes back into a moped, we drive off to a store so I can buy some safety gear.

 _I'm worried what I might discover when we get to Jasper. Will Tech and I still be a family?_


	4. Saying Goodbye

**Hey, Night wrote this chapter. I just edited it.**

* * *

Skyla's POV

"Tech can we go to Chuck's house so I can say goodbye?"

"Sure Skyla I would like to say goodbye as well. We should be about two minutes from his house." Tech says.

"Ok tech we are here let's go say goodbye then hit the road."

I knock on the door and I see a shocked look on Chuck's face as he opens it.

"Skyla what happened? You look terrible. Come in. Hey tech how are you doing?" Chuck asks.

"I'm fine but Skyla and I are leaving," Tech says.

Chuck's POV

I help Skyla walk to the living room. We sit down on the couch.

"Before you ask about why we are leaving, how come you aren't in school?" Skyla asks.

"Today is Senior skip day. So, why are you leaving?"

"My parents have been abusing me for a long time. They also refuse to feed me and spend most of their money on beer," Skyla says.

"Skyla needs a fresh start and I'm going to be there to help her," Tech adds.

"Skyla why didn't you tell me, I'm sure my parents would have let you stay with us,"

"I didn't want to trouble you or your parents," Skyla says. "Besides if my parents found out you could have gotten hurt too,"

 _At least now I know t_ he real reason she started wearing makeup it was to hide all the bruises she got from her parent's abuse. _Why, why, darn it, Skyla I love you. Now, I am losing you!_

"I don't remember adding the guard programming into Tech's system, did you add that Chuck?" Skyla asks.

"Yes, I did,"

"Why?" Skyla asks.

I realize that I have to tell her that I have fallen in love with her. Then my hearts starts to race and my mouth is really dry. I clear the lump in my throat and place my hand on her cheek. I can feel a bruise where her father no doubt punched her.

"Skyla, I wish I told you this sooner. I don't just have a crush on you. I'm in love with you. If I could go with you I would,"

"Chuck... I..." Skyla stammers.

Then we hear my parents walk in the room. We turn to face them.

"We didn't mean to eavesdrop on your conversation, son, but lunch is ready," dad says.

"Skyla, sweetheart, I'm sorry to hear about how your parents have been treating you." Mom adds.

"So. Miss Blackwell, what did you make? It smells amazing," Skyla says.

"It's Southwestern Burrito Bowls," Mom says.

"I'll be there in a minute. Tech, please, come with me. I need to give you something."

Tech's POV

Chuck and I go into the garage.

"Chuck, did you also add the transformation program to my systems?"

"No, Tech, what do you mean transformation program?" Chuck asks.

I take a few steps back and change into a Moped. I stay like that for a few seconds that go back into my robot form.

"That is so cool, but like I said the only program I added was the guard program." Chuck says."Please take this pocket knife and some ammo for the gun."

"I'll keep Skyla safe no matter what,"

"Thank you Tech," Chuck says. "After lunch, I'll restock the medical supplies, and add a few others things too, so the two of you can have the safest journey you can,"


	5. First Pit stop Joliet, Illinois

Skyla's POV

Now that I have safety gear along with some bottled water and the small amount of food I can fit into Tech's fridge, we start our multi-state journey to Nevada. I programmed Tech's GPS to follow The Cowboy trail bike path, but he has to adjust the route when we discover the directions have us about to get on the highway. He finds a safer way, and we go about 40 miles till we stop in city Joliet.

 _I just graduated, and I thought I'm done learning anything new. It looks like this I'm wrong, and I'll be learning a lot on this road trip._

"Tech, we need to find out where the homeless shelter is. I could use something to eat,"

We pull into the parking lot of the second museum I see on the street. Tech parks behind the dumpster and changes into his robot mode again.

Tech's POV

We walk around the town for ten minutes. When I look over at Skyla, she looks exhausted from the fact that she's been overexerting herself by putting so much pressure on her injured left ankle. She collapses and catches her then find us a place where she can rest. I carry her over to the alley near us and lean her up against the wall before I sit down next to her.

"Thanks, Tech, I'm fine I just lost it for a second," Skyla says.

I open the refrigerator compartment and hand her a bottle of water. She drinks half before giving it back to me.

"I checked my GPS, and we are a few blocks away from a Walmart."

"That's good we do need to get some more supplies," Skyla says.

"Maybe we should rest here for a bit," I suggest, "You did just collapse from exhaustion."

Skyla puts her head on my shoulder. A few seconds later, her eyes closed and she was fast asleep. I remembered that Chuck gave her a neck pillow, so I take it out of her backpack. I carefully place it around her neck then let her continue to nap.

Fifteen minutes later, I move my shoulder to try to wake her up. Skyla groans as open her eyes and yawns. I help her stand, and we go over to the dumpster. I change into my moped form, and we drive to Walmart. I pull next to the bike rack.

"Tech, you stay here," Skyla says as she locks me the bike rack.

Skyla's POV

I limp into the store.

"Hi, welcome to Walmart, how may I help you?" The greeter says.

"Hello ma'am, yes. Where is the camping gear?"

"It would be in the outdoor sports section," The greeter answers.

"Thank you,"

I follow the signs and reach the right aisle. I scan the shelves for a few minutes. I see a display with some chairs set up. I know customers aren't allowed to sit on it, but my ankle is starting to hurt again. A dizzy spell hits me, and I stumble into one of the chairs. I begin to fall towards the floor. I hear running footfalls. I look up and see a worker looking down at me.

"Are you okay young lady?" The worker asks.

"Yes, I'm fine,"

I start to walk again, but my ankle gives out. The worker catches me for the second time and lets me sit down in one of the chairs.

"I hope you won't get in trouble for letting me sit on the display,"

"I'll be fine, but are you sure that you don't need me to call an ambulance?" The worker asks.

"No thank you, I'll be okay,"

The next thing I see is another employee walking up to us. He hands me a bottle of water and a granola bar. I thank him, and they go back to work. After I finish eating, I go back outside. I unlock Tech and get on. We leave and try to find a homeless shelter. Ten minutes later, it starts to rain. As soon as the rain hits my skin, I begin to shiver. Tech's GPS locates a shelter. He finds a safe place to transform back into his robot mode. Then we head inside, one of the workers run up to me. I see her do a double take when a lightbulb goes off in her mind like she remembers that she must have seen me before either in the newspaper article or saw the news story about me winning the Robotics competitions.

 _Okay, I can't believe it took her this long to recognize me. I mean I came inside with the robot I built in a high school robotics club. It's a good thing that this woman has a good heart. I guess her IQ isn't high._

A few seconds later another worker comes up and gives me a towel "Alana, what are you doing this poor girl is soaking wet." The worker says, "I'm Dusty, come with me, we'll you dried off and get into some dry clothes."

I wrap it around me. Dusty leads to the room where I pick out some dry clothes. After I change, we head to the kitchen, and I get some dinner. Tech and I go to the room we'd be staying in for the night. I walk over to the bed and sit down.

"We should plan out of trip a little more,"

"Good idea," Tech says.

"We should at least try to get to the Iowa state line by tomorrow night,"

"Sounds good, but where will we stop so you can eat?" Tech asks.

I have Tech call up his GPS so I can look at it. I zoom in on the map and find a place along the route for our first pitstop of the day.

"Tiskilwa seems good is about 87 miles away," I say, "we'd only have to stray a little bit off route,"

"Okay, where would are we stopping for the night?" Tech asks.

"It looks like Moline is the closest we'll get to the Iowa state line before it gets too dangerous for us to be traveling,"

"Okay, we should get an early start then," Tech suggests.

I lay down on the bed, and the sound of the rain hitting to roof instead of dripping on my face helps to lull me off to sleep.

 _I hope I don't get recognized when we get to Iowa._


	6. Backstory and Advice

Skyla's POV

"Skyla, it time to get up," Tech says.

"Tech, what time is it?" I ask as I wipe the sleep from my eyes.

"5:30," Tech answers.

I lie back down then try to go back to sleep. Tech grabs the covers and pulls them off.

"Skyla, I know you hate getting up before sunrise, but the early we get on the road the better," Tech says.

"Fine," I grumble.

I get out of bed and change into the clothes I got yesterday. Tech and I go to the kitchen. Dusty walks up to us.

"Good morning you two," Dusty says.

"Good morning Dusty, so what's for breakfast?"

"Breakfast casserole," Dusty says.

"Tech and I need to hit the road as soon as we can get to Tiskilwa by lunch. Then reach Moline to rest for the night,"

"Okay, so if you don't mind me asking why is a 16-year-old traveling across Illinois with the robot she built for a high school robotics competition?" Dusty asks.

"This sixteen-year-old happened to graduate early. It also happens that girl's so-called parents abused her for years and finally got put in jail. She is afraid that they'll try to track her down, so she and her robot left to travel to Jasper to get a fresh start on life,"

Dusty takes a few seconds to process what I just said."I'm sorry to hear that dear, so why don't you take a seat. I'll grab you a plate and give you a good severing to keep you fueled till the two of you get to Tiskilwa,"

I sit down on the stool at the island in front of the stove. Dusty puts the plate in front of me and hands me a fork. I scoop some of the eggs onto it. I blow on it so not to burn the inside of my mouth. It was the best breakfast casserole that I've ever had. I'm not sure what spices he added to it, but it was like I died and went to heaven,

"So, why are you working here? You're an amazing chef. This breakfast casserole is the best thing I've ever tasted. How come you don't attend cooking school to sharpen your craft?"

"My parents don't want me to become a chef. They want me to take over the family business when I turn 18," Dusty says.

"I'm probably not the person who should be telling you this considering my parents obviously treated you much better than mine did. I think you should at least talk to them about how you feel and maybe they might change their minds. Have you tried cooking dinner for them?"

"I might try that, thank you for the suggestion," Dusty says.

"You're welcome,"

Tech's POV

After Skyla finished eating breakfast, Dusty hands her a care package, then we head outside. We hide behind a dumpster. Skyla puts on her helmet, and I transform into my moped form.

"Ok Tech onto the Iowa state line then Jasper," Skyla says.

I pull up the GPS map and start heading down the road. "Skyla there is the rest station up ahead, I need to dress your wound again."

"Ok, Tech, I think it might be infected because it's starting to hurt," Skyla reply.

We pull in to the rest area. "Skyla give me your leg I need to see it." I pull her pant leg up, remove the dressing, now the cut is inflamed, red and it's oozing. "Skyla we need to get you to the hospital now."


	7. Wait, Iowa has giant robots?

Tech's POV

I put a clean dressing on Skyla's cut and roll her pant leg down. I take the thermometer out of the first aid kit. Then run it across Skyla's forehead. It beeps and reads 101.5.

"Skyla, I know your body wants you to rest, but do you think that you can stay awake till we get to the hospital?"

"I'll try," Skyla groans.

I put the first aid kit and then transform into my moped form. Then she gets on, and I start to drive as fast as this thing can go to the nearest hospital. I check the GPS and see that Perry Memorial Hospital is closed for staff training. The next hospital was closed due to failing an inspection. The only choice is to hope that Skyla can stay awake till we get to Davenport, Iowa. We pass Tiskilwa, and I continue to Moline.

"Tech, I'm thirsty could we stop," Skyla asks.

I pull off at another rest area that is five miles away from Moline. After I park, Skyla sits down on the sidewalk. I hand her a bottle of water, and she drinks half before taking a break to breathe. I take out the thermometer again. This time it read 104.

 _If her fever keeps rising Skyla's internal organs could shut down._

I put the thermometer away, and watch Skyla drink the rest of her water. She stands up and gets back on my vehicle mode after I change back. We get back on the road. Two hours later we finally reach the Iowa state line. I just drive over it when I see a purple car pull behind us.

Ratchet's POV

I'm working on the computer when the scanners pick up an Autobot signal in Iowa. Optimus walk up just as I pull up the video from one of the satellite's that Agent Fowler gave us access to last week. We see a teenage human being trailed by a Decepticon.

"Ratchet, activate the ground bridge. We need to help her. Bring your medical kit," Optimus says.

I nod and program the coordinates into the ground bridge. After I turn it on, Optimus and I transform and drive through. We arrive to see the Decepticon shoot at the Autobot. The girl flies up in the air. Optimus and I go into our robot mode. He nods, and I run over to catch the girl. I set her on the ground and kneel down in front of her. She opens her eyes and starts to back away in fear.

"Don't worry young lady. I won't hurt you; I'm Ratchet. What's your name?"

"Hi Ratchet, my name is Skyla. Is Tech okay?" Skyla answers.

 _Skyla, this human couldn't be the sparkling I adopted before the War broke out. Alpha Trion did say he disguise her as a human and give her an Autobot to help her when she needed it._

"Tech, so that is the Autobot's name. Don't worry Tech is fine. My friend Optimus is helping him,"

"What's an Autobot? Tech isn't whatever you just called him. He is just a robot I built in my High school robotics club." Skyla says.

Skyla starts to stand up and run over in the direction of where Optimus was battling the Decepticon. She gets a few steps before collapsing. I catch her in my left hand. I set her down on the ground and decide to scan her. When it's completed, I double check these reading with some information I found in the medical notes I found in Skyla's backpack since I'm not fluent in Earth medicine or science.

 _By the Allspark, I need to get you back to the base. You need to get out of the sun and get some medicine to treat the infection._

Skyla starts to wake up and slowly sits up. We look over towards Optimus. We see Tech being picked up by another trooper then it escapes through a ground bridge.

"I can't believe this. You're friend just let that thing take the only family I have away without even trying to save him." Skyla shouts. "Tech, I'm sorry,"

Skyla faints. I put my hand behind her back and catch her for the third time. Optimums runs over to me.

"Ratchet, is the girl alright?" Optimus asks.

"So, she is Optimus. We need to get Skyla back to base so that she can get the proper medical treatment."


	8. Separation and Realizations

Tech's POV

I wake up to and try to move but can't. I was tied down to a metal slab. The first thing I see are two more robots that I think are called Decepticons since they have purple insignia on their chest just like that one who took me away from Skyla. One bot is bright red and has what looks like what Skyla told me people call a cattle prod his right hand. The other is gray and has fangs.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Lord Megatron, and soon my friend you'll forget all about your human pet," Megatron says.

"Skyla is not my pet. She is family. I need to get back to her. She needs me," I say struggling to break free from my restraints.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. Knockout, the prod," Megatron says.

Then I see sparks coming from it. The next thing I feel is a sharp jolt of electricity flow through my body. Before my systems slowly start to shut down again.

 _I just hope that my memory banks stay intact._

Evil chuckles are all I hear as my eyes closed as darkness consumes me again.

Ratchet's POV

I bring Skyla into the medical bay and lay her down on the exam table. A few moments later June arrive. She attaches the IV bag to her left arm. I notice that Skyla's arm has bruises on it like she was hit with an extension cord. Then begins to wipe the sweat from Skyla's face. I can't believe what I'm seeing. Her face has several bruises and even a fat lip.

"June, do have any idea how she got these injuries?"

"I'm afraid so, Skyla is a victim of child abuse. She may have more injuries hidden by her clothes, and some may be internal." June says.

 _I can't believe this when I put Sky Dancer in her escape pod. Alpha Trion assured me that he'd make sure that she would grow up with a family that would care for as well as I did. How could one of the original primes appear to me and lie right to my face?_

Skyla's POV

I slowly open my eyes. When my vision clears up enough to look around, I see that I'm not in a hospital. I quickly sit up as my heart starts to race. Then I see a woman she has a stethoscope around her neck. She places her hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down sweetheart. I'm June. I'm going to help you get your strength back. You're safe, what's your name?" She says.

She lays me back down when I start to feel lightheaded,

"Skyla. Where am I?"

"You're in the medical at the Autobot base, just outside Jasper Nevada," June says.

"How did I get here?"

"Ratchet brought you here," June says.

"So, he is real. I thought I was hallucinating,"

"You weren't hallucinating sweetheart," June says. "I know you need to rest, but did your parents abuse you?"

"Yes, they have been doing it since I turned thirteen,"

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" June asks.

"I thought no one would believe me. Besides, this was my fault, and I deserved it,"

June fixes my hair by brushing it away from my eyes, then she says in a comforting tone "Skyla, you didn't deserve to be treated like this. All this pain you've gone through wasn't your fault."

"Then why did this happen to me?"

"It's hard to say, but I promise you that I'm going to help you get back on your feet. Once you're well enough, you can stay with me and my son Jack," June says.

"Thank you, June,"

"You're welcome when has the last time you've seen a doctor?" June says.

"When I was thirteen,"

"Do you remember how much you weighed?" June asks.

"90 lbs,"

"So, your parents didn't feed you either," June gasps.

I nod then sleep slowly sweeps over me, and my eyes close again.


	9. Ratchet's Secret

Ratchet's POV

June and I leave the medical bay. Skyla has been through so much already she needs all the rest she can get. We enter the main room. Arcee and the others arrive. They along with the children walk over to us.

"So, why did you need to come here, mom?" Jack asks.

"Optimus and Ratchet rescued a girl that was attacked by a Decepticon." June answers, "Ratchet needed my help to give her a medical exam,"

"Awesome another girl, I hope she likes Slash Monkey," Miko says. "I'll go to the medical bay and ask her,"

Miko dashes towards the medical bay. Bulkhead picks her up.

"Slow down Miko, if she is still in the med bay," Bulkhead says.

*She needs to rest,*Bumblebee says.

"Yes, Bumblebee. Skyla needs to rest, so she needs complete silence to recover,"

"What else did you find about her. Other than her name?" Acree asks.

"We found out that she is a victim of child abuse," June answers.

"So, her parents beat her?" Jack asks.

"Yes, for the past three years," June says.

"Three years, that is a long time to keep something as serious as that a secret," Jack says.

*Why didn't she tell someone?* Bee asks.

"It was so she could finish high school," June says. "Also, she was afraid that no one would believe her."

"So, Skyla, already graduated from high school?" Bulkhead asks.

"Yes," I answer. "In the box with Skyla's diploma, it also had a copy of her health records,"

"So, what did they say?" Rafael asks.

Then the alarm starts to blare, alerting us of Deception activity.

"Ratchet, where is the signal?" Optimus asks.

Tech's POV

I open my eyes and notice that I'm attached to medical equipment. I move my arm and see that my armor isn't sky blue anymore now it's light purple along with some small gold areas.

 _What did they do to me? I need to get out of here._

 _I start to get up and take all the wires connecting me the equipment. The next thing I know someone pushes me back down on the berth. I open my eyes as the pain subsides. I see Knockout's face._

'"You're not going anywhere Femee." Knockout says.

"What did you do to me?"

"Following Megatron's orders, he told me to give you a body more suited to be a proper member of the Decepticons," Knockout answers.

"I'd never fight for the Decepticons,"

"You won't have much choice in the matter, my dear," Knockout says, "In a few moments you won't even remember this conversation,"

I see another Decepticon come in hold the same prod that Knockout used on me earlier. A few seconds later everything goes black again.

Ratchet's POV

I quickly type on the keyboard to pinpoint the Decepticon signal, but the alarm shuts off. Then the energy signal disappears from the map.

"That's odd the signal just disappeared,"

"Why would the Cons pop up for a few seconds then just leave?" Jack asks.

"It's hard to say Jack, but I'll look into it,"

"What did Skya's health records say?" Rafael asks repeating his last question.

"It says that her last trip to the doctors was when she was 6,"

"Skyla said that she went to the doctor when she was thirteen," June says.

"She was running a fever of 104. She probably still thought she was dreaming or hallucinating,"

 _I need to tell the others about me adopting Sky Dancer. I kept it a secret from them ever since we became a team._

"Ratchet, are you okay old friend?" Optimus asks placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine Optimus, I have something to tell all of you, and I'm not sure how you're going to react,"

"What is Doc-Bot?" Miko asks.

"Before the war broke out and I met all of you. I adopted a young femee named Sky Dancer,"

"Where is she now?" Acree asks.

"I think Skyla is Sky Dancer," I answer, "Before I had to put her into an escape pod, Alpha Trion messaged me and promised me that she be safe."

"So, Skyla is Cybertronian?" The others gasp.


	10. A 'New' Decepticon or Autobot

Ratchet's POV

"Yes, but it's not active yet?"

"When will it activate?" Rafael asks.

"I'm not sure,"

*When are you going to tell Skyla that she grew up on Cybertron and you are her father?* Bumblebee asks.

"After her fever breaks,"

"Ratchet, I'll come back with some medicine to help bring Skyla's fever down along with some antibiotics to treat the infection caused by that cut on her leg," June says.

"So, can I join this party," Wheeljack says as he enters the room.

"Wheeljack, what are you doing here?" Miko asks.

"Just thought I'd stop by for a quick visit," Wheeljack says.

Sun Stream's POV

I'm piloting my flyer Solar Flare towards Earth. The last time I talked with Wheeljack, he told me that Optimus Prime has a base outside a city called Jasper in the state of Nevada. I hope Sky Dancer is there. If she is I can't wait to tell her I joined the Wreakers. The next thing I know the computer screen starts flashing and the radar shows that I have several bogies on my tail. I activate the camera to get a better view of what's behind me.

"So, Megatron, you want to get burned by the sun do ya?" I smirk.

I quickly turn Solar Flare around so I can fire my lasers at the troopers. I take out a few before I get hit from behind. A few seconds later Solar Flare is plummeting towards the ground.

Normal POV

The Autobot gather around the computer when the alarm goes off. Ratchet pulls up video footage and everyone gasps when they see a mech using Sais to deflect blasts from the troopers. Then charges in towards his attackers and slashes them.

"Who is that bot?" Arcee asks.

"I don't believe it that's Sun Stream," Ratchet says.

"Ratchet, how do you know the kid?" Bulkhead asks.

"He was Sky Dancer's best friend from the orphanage." Ratchet answers.

"Did they ever get to reunite after you adopted her?" Acree asks.

"I tried but when I called the orphanage to see if Sun Stream could visit us. I found out he got adopted by a mech who joined the Wreckers." Ratchet says.

"I remember his name was Backwhip," Wheeljack says.

"Sun Stream was a great fighter just like Backwhip," Bulkhead adds.

"It looks like Sun Stream could use some help," Arcee says.

*Yes, he's about to get the scrap kicked out of him,* Bumblebee says.

Ratchet plugs the coordinates into the ground bridge, activates it, and the Autobots run into the portal. When they get there, they see Starscream start to drag Sun Stream to their ground bridge.

Ratchet's POV

 _I won't let them take Sun Stream not again Skyla would be heartbroken._

"Starscream drop Sun Stream now! Or so help me promise I will not let you leave alive" I yell.

"Well if it isn't the medic what can you do in a fight" Starscream replies cocky.

 _I don't want to do this, but I have no choice. Please forgive me, everyone._

I open my arm panel then take down my medical protocol and open wrecker mode. I pull out my blaster and wrench turns into an electric prod. I charge at Starscream with a battle cry. I spin my prod and shoot him three times. The drones surround me, and I yell to team Prime.

"Well are you going to help or not? We have a chance to claim victory once and all." I yell.

"We're on our way Crimson bow and arrow," The Wreckers say.

"Wreckers lets do our thing and destroy these cons" I shout.


	11. An old friend and a new enemy

Sun Stream's POV

I wake up and see Crimson bow and arrow fighting the drones. Two more bots run up to help him. Starscream starts to creep behind Crimson and is about to fire. I jump in front of the blast and get blown back.

"No! Starscream you hurt a member of the wreckers now you will die!" Rat-Crimson yells

"Ha you think you can beat me in combat Ratchet," Starscream says.

"I don't know who this Ratchet is but my name is Crimson bow and arrow the legendary Wrecker," Crimson says.

"B-b-but that's not possible Crimson bow and arrow died in the battle the of Kaon" Starscream sputters.

"Many this outfit will help out," Crimson says,

Crimson pulls out a cloak of night and a mask of shadows and his optics change gold. Starscream cowers away and retreats with the remaining drones. Crimson turns around and puts me on my peds. After he hears the Decepticon's ground bridge close, he puts everything away and goes back to the auto bot medic.

"I guess I've got some explaining to do then," Ratchet says.

Megatron's POV

"So Starscream why did the Autobot escape again" I yell.

"The Autobots had the famous crimson bow and arrow on their side," Starscream whimpers.

"So crimson didn't die that night how interesting," I say, "Silver Claw come here now,"

"Yes lord Megatron, what do you wish?" she replies.

"We are going to remove deception insignia and give you an Autobot one. Then you will infiltrate the Autobot base. I want you to get the girl Ratchet, and Optimus rescued Skyla Shadow and bring her back to the ship. I will explain everything else when you return." I say.

"Yes my lord," She replies.

Ratchets POV

"Hey sunshine, you are Crimson bow and arrow, why didn't you tell us?" Wheeljack asks.

"Because it is hard to explain," I sigh.

"What is so hard to explain Docbot you're the famous wrecker," he says while raising his voice.

I turn around and get a deadly look on my face then reply " My brother, Crimson, was killed and I could not move on so I took up his life as well Wheeljack."

"Ratchet how did your brother die?" Rafael asks.

Normal POV

"Hey, Ratchet come look at this cool lob ball I made!" Crimson says.

"Ok ok I'm coming crimson," Ratchet says, "Hey crimson there is a strange mech coming our way I'm scared."

"Ratchet lets go inside now and get sire and carrier," Crimson says. "Sire, carrier there is a strange mech coming this way!"

"Ratchet crimson go to your room and don't come out for anything understand!" Their carrier says.

"Yes, carrier we understand." The boys say.

They walk to their room, and Ratchet notices Crimson has a cut under his armor. Rachet grabs him and pulls his armor off then bandages it up. After Crimson hugs his brother they hear a loud bang then Crimson is pulled out of the room by a mean looking mech. He sees Crimson's bandages and then turns and grabs Ratchet. The young Mech starts to cry and tries to get away, but the mech punches him. Crimson sees energon pouring the floor from Ratchet's chest, so he attacks the mech. After defeating the mech, Crimson gets Ratchet back to their sire and carrier. Then he picks up the mech and walks out of the house and never came back.

Two hundred years later Ratchet is walking with one of his friends when he feels an unbearable pain in his spark. A few moments later everything goes black. He wakes up in a med bay, and one of the nurses told him that his brother was killed in a fight. Then his spark broke, and he took upon himself to become a wrecker under the name crimson bow and arrow.

Ratchet's POV

The room is silent. I realize that I am crying and I have a different paint job.

 _No no no turn back._

I'm about to leave the main room and go to the med bay to check on Skyla when Sun Stream suddenly collapses.


	12. Fever Induced Memory

Ratchet's POV

Wheeljack catches Sun Stream before he hits the floor.

"Wheeljack bring him to the medical bay. Arcee, could you move Skyla to your room?"

"Sure, I'm not using it since I have to stay at Jack's house," Arcee says.

Wheeljack, Arcee and I go to the medical bay. Acree pushes Skyla's bed to her room. Wheeljack places Sun Stream down on the berth. I attach an energon drip to him and the monitor to check his vitals. I scan him and see he has some minor internal injuries.

"What's wrong with him, Doc?" Wheeljack asks.

I tell Wheeljack about the internal injuries the scanner picked up as well as that I'm surprised that Sun Stream was able to stay alert as long as he did after the fight since his energon levels were so low. A few moments later June comes in the room. She has a bag in her hand.

"Where is Skyla?" June asks.

"She is in Arcee's room," I answer, "Her room the third one at the end of the hall."

"Okay thank you," June says.

Normal POV

On Cybertron in the playground outside an orphanage. Sky Dancer, a sunset orange and red femee, and her best friend, a four-year-old mech, Sun Stream are playing catch with a tiny lob ball. Sky Dancer throws it to him and is about to go over his head. Sun Stream takes a few steps back then jumps up into the air to catch it.

"Nice lob, Sky Dancer," Sun Stream says.

"Thanks, Sun Stream, I'm kind of sad that we won't get to play together anymore." Sky Dancer says.

Sun Stream throws the lob ball back to her then says, "Come on Sky Dancer, I know we'll see each other again once I get adopted by a nice mech or femee."

Sky Dancer get distracted by her fears of getting adopted today. The lob ball hits her in the chest, and she falls to the ground. The ball flies towards the building and hits the wall, Sun Stream runs over to his best friends and helps her up."Are you okay Sky Dancer?"

"Yes, Sun Stream, I'm okay." Sky Dancer says, "I'm just a little nervous about meeting the Mech that wants to adopt me."

"I heard from Roadrunner that Miss Silver Claw was talking with Mr. Pyrodome that the Mech is a medic, so he might teach you how to be a medic like him," Sun Stream says.

"I think Roadrunner told you what Miss Silver Claw and Mr. Pyrodome said that the grown-ups all a rumor,"

The duo hears the footsteps of Silver Claw and Pyrodome as they walk over to them. Sky Dancer turns around to face them.

"Hi, Miss Silver Claw and Mr. Pyrodome,"

"Sky Dancer, it's time for you and Sun Stream to say goodbye," Silver Claw says.

"Why?" Sun Stream asks.

"Because Mr. Ratchet is here to take Sky Dancer home with him," Pyrodome answers.

Sky Dancer and Sun Stream do their special handshake then hug. Silver Claw takes Sky Dancer's hand then she leads her to the entrance. They enter the room, Ratchet gets up from his chair and walks over to them. Sky Dancer lets go of Silver Claw's hand and hides behind her left leg.

"Is she normally this shy?" Ratchet asks.

"No, Ratchet, Sky Dancer is a very outgoing Sparkling." Silver Claw says, "She is a little nervous about meeting you, that's all,"

Ratchet kneels down when he sees Sky Dancer peak her head out slightly.

"My best friends Sun Stream heard from Roadrunner that Miss Silver Claw said that the Mech who is going to be my new Sire was a mech. Are you a medic Mr. Ratchet?" Sky Dancer asks.

"Yes, Sky Dancer I am a medic," Ratchet says.

"Can you teach me something on the way home?" Sky Dancer asks.

"Of course I can sweetspark," Ratchet says.

Sky Dancer's eyes light up, and she jumps into Ratchet's arm. He catches her then slowly stands up. Sky Dancer waves goodbye to Silver Claw as she and Ratchet leave the room. When they reach Ratchet's house, he sets Sky Dancer down on the porch.

"Ratchet, if you're my new Sire." Sky Dancer says, "Does that mean we're a family now?"

"Yes, Sky Dancer, we are a family." Ratchet answers.

Ratchet's POV

I wait about an hour before I go to Arcee's room to check on Skyla. I walk inside and go over to the bed. I scan her to see if the medicine June gave her was working to bring down her fever as well as help her body fight off the infection. I'm happy when I read my display screen and see that her body temperature is 102.

"Good, you should be feeling better in a few days," I whisper.

I turn around to leave when I hear her mumble the words "Sire" "Sun Stream" and "Family" in her sleep.

 _Is Skyla beginning to remember her life back on Cybertron as Sky Dancer? That would explain why my spark is racing. I already told the others that she is my adoptive daughter, but her Earth parents treated her so poorly. She might hate me for sending her to Earth._


	13. Those Dreams are Memories

Normal POV

In a house on Cybertron, three 1/2-year-old twin sparklings Sky Dancer and a yellow and back mech are playing with a lob ball in the backyard. A loud boom coming from the kitchen startles them, and they run inside. They get into the kitchen to see their carrier on the floor in a large pool of energon. They run over to her.

"Sky Dancer, Bumblebee, I want you two to go and hide in your room," The Femee says.

"Carrier, we don't want to leave you," The sparkling say.

The femee find enough strength to sit up and kiss them on the forehead. Then they see their carrier optics flicker before turning black. Bumblebee takes Sky Dancer's wrist and pulls her away from their carrier's lifeless chassis.

"Why would someone attack carrier?" Sky Dancer asks.

"I'm not sure Sky Dancer," The young mech answers.

They run down the hallway to their room. The next thing the sparklings see is a mech pointing a blaster at them.

"Over here I found the sparklings the boss wanted,"

Another mech runs up and points its blaster at them too. They back up to try to get away. The mech fire their blasters. The sparklings fly down the hall. Bee lands at the top of the stairs. He makes it look like he was offline in the hope that their attackers would leave him alone. Sky Dancer is lighter than Bumblebee, so she flies much further. She hits the wall near the front door. The femee tries not to cry since her whole body hurt. The next thing she hears is the voice of a medic telling her to try to stay awake.

Skyla's POV

My eyes dart open. I sit up and look around before letting out a long sigh when I realize it was only a dream. I'm happy that my fever broke yesterday. June told me that I could get out of bed today, but I still have to take it easy for the next two days. I'm still worried about Tech. I climb out of bed and see a box on the floor. I open it and smile after seeing all the clothes inside.

 _It looks like June does have an idea of what st style of clothes I like to wear._

I take out a new outfit and change. Then I head out and try to find Ratchet.

Bee POV

I keep remembering parts from my past and my dead sister Sky Dancer. I dropped Raf off at school and drive back to the base to talk to Ratchet. When I get back and transform I see Ratchet walk in with a young girl on his shoulder, I go over to them.

"Hello, Ratchet, I take the girl on your shoulder is Skyla?"

"Yes, Bumblebee," Ratchet says.

"Ratchet, do you think Tech is okay?" Skyla asks.

"Skyla, I know you're worried about him. For now, I'd like to know why you two decided to leave Chicago and come to Jasper," Ratchet says.

"Tech said he had a vision of an old robot that told him that we needed to come here," Skyla says.

"That old robot Tech saw is called Alpha Trion," Ratchet says.

"I hate to change the subject, but I have some weird dreams," Skyla says.

"What happened in these dreams," Ratchet asks.

"The one I had last night was about two little robots a sunset orange one and yellow and black young mech. The house they lived in got attacked and a bot they called Carrier died right in front of them," Skyla says, "The other one I had the same sunset orange small robot got adopted by you,"

I hear this and start crying hard without sound. Skyla looks over and sees me crying my optics out.

"Hey, are you ok?" She asks.

Ratchet looks over at me and sees me crying. "Those two small robots you saw were me and my dead sister Sky Dancer, that happened on our spark day."

Ratchet POV

I hear this and am shocked by this statement.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you. What is spark day?" Skyla asks.

"It is similar to what Raf told me a human birthday is," Bumblebee says.

"Okay, that's cool I guess," Skyla says.

"Skyla you can understand bumblebee!" I ask amazed.

"Yes, why is it a big deal?" she asks.

"Skyla, Bumblebee speaks with clicks and beeps his voice was ripped out," I say.

She freaks out and falls off my shoulder, but Bumblebee catches her. She is still freaking out and won't calm down. I eventually have to sedate her.

Then I turn to bumblebee and say "Tell me your story before the war."

"It happened when we were sparklings," Bumblebee says.

Five minutes later Bumblebee finished telling me his story. He mentions that the doctor informed him that his sister is dead before he went to an orphanage. A few seconds later we hear Skyla groan as she starts to wake up.

"Ratchet, why could I understand Bumblebee?" Skyla asks.

"Because, Skyla, the truth is, you're Cybertronian. Those dreams you had where memories of your life on Cybertron before I put you in the escape pod that was programmed to send you to Earth,"

"I can't be Cybertronian. I look and function like a human," Skyla says.

"Alpha Trion told me that he would disguise you as a human to keep you from being attacked or located by the Decepticons." I continue, "He also assured me that you would be safe and raised by a family that loved you as I did,"

"Alpha Trion is nothing but a big lair," Skyla snaps, "Once I got to Earth, I was raised by two humans in their eyes I was nothing but burden and failure,"

Skyla winces in pain. A few moments later the winces turn into screams, Bumblebee and I see the skin on her arms and hands slowly start to harden and shift. They are similar to Arcee's. Her servo is small with long sharp digits that resemble Starscream's. Skyla looks down, and a look of pure shock appears on her face.

"M-my arms are covers in m-metal this can't be happening!" Skyla says in a shaky tone.

I try to put my hand on her shoulder to help her calm down. She bats my hand away. The next thing I see is a set of blasters appear on Skyla's arms just above her hands. They are in the same spot as Bumblebee's and have the same shape as his as well. She points them at me, but her arms are shaking.

 _Her body must be running off one of her human hormones this must be how the body reacts when adrenaline is following. I need to get her to calm down before she accidentally shots us._


	14. Cybertronian Activation Freakout

Bumblebee's POV

I can't believe that Sky Dancer is alive. If she never died why did the doctor tell me she did. I couldn't focus on that now. Skyla figured out to activate her blasters and has them pointed at Ratchet. The next thing I know Ratchet is moving to his right as she accidentally fired it and a blast coming flying towards me. It was coming so fast I didn't have to react, and it sends me flying. I land on the floor in front of Sun Stream.

 _Woah, if her blasts sent me this far and Skyla accidentally shot me. I can't wait until her Cybertronian side is fully activated then we'll be able to kick some 'Con tailpipe even faster than we do now._

I look up and see Sun Stream looking down at me with his mouth hung open in shock. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Skyla just shot her blasters,"

"Wait, so her Cybertronian side is active?" Sun Stream asks.

"It slowly starting to activate, and Skyla is my sister Sky Dancer,"

Skyla's POV

I could feel the adrenaline in my system begin to wear off as my heart isn't beating as fast as it was before. I still can't believe that I'm Cybertronian. Ratchet can't be lying since I see sunset pink and red metal covering my arms and black metal on my hands, and I have blasters above my wrists. A light bulb just went off in my head when I remember that I shot Bumblebee. I hear a strange sound and see my blasters go back into my wrist. Then everything starts spinning before the room fades to black.

When I open my eyes, the only thing I can see is a bright light and hear Ratchet telling me to track it with my eyes. I bink a few times after Ratchet turns off the flashlight he shined in my eyes.

"R-Ratchet-I'm-sorry-I,"

"Skyla, it's okay," Ratchet says is a calm tone, "You were scared and in shock after seeing your Cybertronian side for the first time."

Ratchet is about to put his hand on my shoulder. I back away and jump down onto the floor. Then run out and get close to the hallway leading to the room I was staying in while I was recovering from my infected cut. The next thing I know was picked up. I look down to see that I'm being set down on a metal hand. I start looking straight ahead then a familiar shade of yellow comes into my peripheral vision. Suddenly I feel a small amount of heat like what you would feel sitting next to a campfire. A few seconds later, I hear someone humming a song that for some reason I couldn't put my finger on it where I heard it before.

 _Why do I feel so calm all of a sudden?_

I look down at my arms and see the metal disappearing from my arms and hands. I look up to see Bumblebee looking down at me as the humming stopped.

"Bumblebee- I'm- sorry- that I shot you. I was- scared."

"I know your life has changed a lot in the past few days. It's understandable that you got a little freaked out." Bumblebee says.

Where did you hear that song?"

"Our Carrier sang it to us whenever we got scared," Bumblebee says.

"Bee, do you think that our Sire is alive? I mean the doctor did lie to you when he said that I was dead,"

"I'm not sure, " Bumblebee says, "Should I call you Sklya or Sky Dancer?"

"Until my Cybertronian side fully activates you should call me Skyla,"

"Okay, Skyla, but there is someone I want you to meet," Bumblebee says.

"So what exactly is that warmth I'm feeling right now?"

"That is my spark," Bumblebee answers.

"So that soothing," I say through a yawn, "Sound I'm hearing is your spark beating,"

Bumblebee's POV

I pain I've felt in my spark ever since the doctor told me that Sky Dancer was dead. It fades away as I see Skyla trying her best not to go into to power down-fall asleep. I start to move my hand away from my spark.

"Five more minutes, please," Skyla says through another yawn.

"Okay, but if you fall asleep I'm moving my hand away,"


	15. Introduction To Team Prime Part 1

Introduction To Team Prime Part 1, - Meeting the Other Autobots

 **Sorry about not updating this story, a bad case of Writer's block plus the screen on my laptop broke last Thursday. So the only way I could go on the internet was my smartphone, also trying on it was tough. I just got it back yesterday. So I typed up what I had written up. Enjoy.**

Bumblebee's POV

I move my hand away from my spark. Skyla looks up at me.

"What do we do now?" She asks.

"I think it's time for you to meet the others Autobots and the other humans."

"Okay, what other humans do I have to meet?" She asks.

"I'm looking out for a boy named Rafael, but we call him Raf." I answer, "Is it okay with you if I put you on my shoulder?"

Skyla nods. I move my hand next to my right shoulder. She walks off my hand and sits down. I walk towards the main room.

Skyla's POV

At first, I was a little nervous about sitting on Bee's shoulder when I hear him tell me to relax when I tighten my grip as he turns the corner. I relaxed my hands as he walks down the next hallway.

"Bee, I have a question, if we were siblings on Cybertron, which one of us was the oldest?"

"We are twins, and I remember our carrier told us that I was three minutes older than you," Bee says.

"You aren't going to consistently reminding me of that when my cybertronian side activates are you?'

"No, I'd never try to make you mad, Since I was on the receiving end of one of your blast when you were scared. I don't want to see how strong it will be when you're mad," Bee answers.

As we enter the main room, I see Ratchet and the red and blue robot I assume is Optimus since I remember seeing him when Tech and I arrived in Iowa. I see a blue robot that has small wings and a tire on its back. Also has a built-in skirt, and its midriff is a dark grey color. Along with two golden color ridges along its face and hands.

"So at least once my cybertronian side I won't be the only girl on the team."

"Yes, and it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Arcee," The Blue Robot says.

"Likewise, so who is the big green guy?"

"That's Bulkhead but most of the like we just call him Bulk," Bee says.

"Hi, Skyla," Bulkhead says.

"HI,"

I look to my left and see Sunstream walk in. His eyes widen in shock seeing me on Bee's shoulder. He runs up to us.

"So, I take it that you even recognize me even if I look like I human?" I chuckle.

"Of course we are best friends. So, what was it like living as a human? Sunstream says.

"It okay I guess. My earth 'parents' treated like I was a burned and nothing but a disappointment and when I become a teenager, I was there punching bag. They were evil, is there a Cybertonian word to describe them and am I allowed to say it?"

"Yes, there is, it's called "Spawn of Unicron " and I don't approve of you using that kind of language. I know it will take time for you heal from all the emotional damage your Earth parents actions caused. You can't say that word, or any other swear words Cybertronian or Earth ones, am I clear?" Ratchet says.

"Yes, sir,"

"Sunstream, I hate into interrupt this reunion, but I thought that Skyla could join me when I got pick up Raf from school," Bee says.

"A little fresh air would be good for her, just look out for her," Ratchet says.

Bee sets me down on the floor and transforms into a sports car. He opens the driver's side door and says, "Hop in," I get inside and buckle up. He squeals his back wheels as he drives off.

 _I'm glad that I got to see Sunstream again. The other Autobots seem nice. I hope Rafael and the other two teenagers will like me._


	16. Introduction To Team Prime Part 2

Introduction To Team Prime Part 2, - Meeting the humans

Sabrina's POV

Bumblebee parks in front of the school. I get out and leans against the driver's side door. The sun feels fantastic on my skin since I've cooped up in the base. I start to tap my fingers on it when boredom sets in waiting for the bell to ring.

"Can you stop that before you scratch the paint," Bee says.

"Sorry Bee,"

I stop tapping and look up to see a purple jet flying overhead. The driver's side door suddenly swings open, and I fall to the ground.

"Get in," Bee says.

I get to my feet and dive inside. I slump down in the seat and ask,"Bee, why did you do that?"

"Sorry, Skyla, my scanner picked up Decepticon signal," Bee says.

"So, that purple jet is a Decepticon?"

"That purple jet is Soundwave. He is Megatron's communications and surveillance chief." Ratchet says over Bee's comm.

"Why is Soundwave here?"

"Not sure, but don't go back outside till he has left," Ratchet says.

I look over at Bee's radio and see a radar scanner on the screen. Two minutes later, the bell rings, and the students start to file out.

"Is it safe to go outside Bee?"

"Yup, Soundwave is gone," Bee answers.

Bee opens the door again, I get out and brush the dust off my clothes. Then three kids, two boys and a girl, walk up to me. The first one is short for a 12-year-old. He is wearing glasses, and his outfit is a white long sleeve dress shirt with an orange sweater vest on top, blue jeans and orange and white shoes. The second boy is taller looks like to be 16. He outfit consists of a brown t-shirt layered on top of a gray long sleeve shirt, blue jeans and tennis shoes. The girl looks be around 15. She is wearing a purple t-shirt with a tank top layered on top it has a green robot on it, short shorts with a belt that has two cats on it, purple and pink leggings and a pair of knee-high boots with pink laces.

"Hi, I'm Miko. Do you play any instruments? Do you like heavy metal? Have you heard of Slash Monkey?" Miko asks.

"HI Miko, I'm Skyla. No, no, Yes I have heard of the band,"

"Miko, don't ask her any more questions. Sorry about that I'm Jack," Jack says placing his hand over Miko's mouth.

"I'm Raf," Raf says.

"It's nice to meet the two of you."

"Let's head back to the base," Bee says.

Jack moves his hand away. Miko and Jack walk over to the Acree and Bulkhead. Jack gets on Arcee. Miko jumps into Bulk. I take a few steps forward, and Bee opens the driver's side door again. Raf gets in and climbs over to the passenger seat. I get in, and we buckle up and drive back to the base.

"Wait, you built that amazing robot, I read about online right?" Raf says.

"Yup, I called him Tech. The Decepticons took him. I hate to think what they could have done to him,"

"Don't worry Skyla, if you built him. He has to be just a tough as you," Bee says.

"Thanks, Bee,"

Tech's POV

I'm surprised how well I adapted to having feet. I've been getting around on wheels as long as I can remember. I'm walking around on the nemesis as I turn the corner Starscream walks up to me.

"What do you want?"

"Megatron wanted me to bring you to the bridge," Starscream says.

"Why does Megatron want me?"

"He didn't say. We should get going you don't want to hear Lord Megatron yelling at us," Starscream says.

We walk to the bridge. The door opens as we enter the room the first thing I see is Megatron standing in front of his thorn.

"You wanted to see me Lord Megatron,"

"Ah, Tech, I need you to bring a human onto the nemesis," Megatron says.

"Why do you want me to bring a human here, exactly?"

"Soundwave captured this video a few minutes ago," Megatron says.

Megatron nods to Soundwave, the video begins, and I see a high school with three vehicles parked outside.

"It's just a human high school what is so strange about that?"

"Keep watching," Megatron says.

I see a human girl get out of the yellow sports car and say,"So you want me to bring that human back here since she may know the location of their base,"

"Exactly, bring her back here," Megatron says.

"Yes, Lord Megatron,"


	17. Frist Run in with the New Tech

Skyla's POV

We are about to turn onto the road leading to the base. When Bee slams on the breaks. Raf and I whip forward then we groan in unison as our heads and backs slam against our seat. I rub the back of my neck and turn around to check on Raf.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Raf answers.

"Bee, why did you do that?" I ask as I turn back around.

"Sorry, Skyla, Raph, but I needed to stop so I wouldn't hit the Femee standing in the road," Bee says.

"What Femee?" I ask.

"Look for yourself," Bee says.

A gasp of shock leaves my mouth when I see the light purple femee; she also has some small gold areas on her arms and legs. Something inside me is telling me that Femee is Tech. I undo my seatbelt and open the door.

"Skyla, what are you doing? Ratchet will yell at me if that thing attacks you and you get hurt," Bee says.

"Don't worry Bee I'll be careful. But, I think this Femee is Tech. Megatron must have turn Tech into this,"

I hop out and slowly walk over to the femee.

"Tech is that you? Did Megatron turn you a femee?" I ask.

Tech didn't say a word. I see him..her flip wrist, and her hands turn into blasters. She powers them up and gets ready to shoot at me. I hear Bee tell Raph to get out and take cover before he transforms. The next thing I know Tech fires her blasters, and the energon beams fly towards me. I still can't believe that Megatron turned my best friend and the only family I had before I met Ratchet - dad, Bumblebee and the other Autobots, into a Decepticon. Tech's attack is about to hit me when Bee jumps in front of me. He drops to his knees as the blasts hit him.

"Bee," I shout.

"Don't worry sis, I'm good. I'll distract this con. Go over and stay with Raf till I can call for a bridge back to base," Bee says slowly standing up.

"Bee, Tech isn't a Decepticon. I know Tech wouldn't hurt me. Megatron turned Tech into a Femee and eased all of Tech's memories of me. I know our bond is still there please let me try to talk to her again."

"Skyla, I know Tech is family, but he.. she just shot at you. It looks like Tech doesn't even remember you. I'm going to have to fight Tech," Bee says.

"Bee, if I can remember my past life on Cybertron. I have to believe that Tech can remember me even if he is a femee now."

I start to get upset that Bee doesn't have any faith in me or my instincts. I walk around and stand in front of his right leg. A few seconds later a bunch of purple jets fly in and transform into robots.

"Bee, what are those things?"

"Vehicon troopers," Bee answers.

I clench my fists as anger begins to build up inside me. Then my arms start to hurt as I look down at them to see them covered in metal all the way up to my shoulders. Then I remember how to make my blasters appear above my wrists and start to shoot at the troopers. After I take out three of them, the others begin to fire back at me. Bee saves me by shooting his blaster at the troopers' attack. His attack hits theirs and creates a small explosion when they come in contact with each other. I open my eyes and see Bee punching and blasting the troopers that attacked me. I gasp witnessing another wave flying in and transform with blasters ready to fight him.

"Keep the Autobot busy. The girl is mine," Tech says as she walks out from behind the troopers.

"Tech, please you have to remember that we're family."

Tech didn't respond to me again and aimed her blasters at me. I point my blasters at her to defend myself. I wasn't sure if my arms are shaking because of how heavy they are now or if I was scared of hurting Tech. She fires her blasters, and the energon blasts fly towards me. I'm sent flying when it hits me. I try to stand up once I recover from slamming against a rock.

"Skyla, are you okay?" Bee shouts.

I look down at my right arm. There is a hole just below the shoulder and energon is gushing from it. I place my left hand over to try to keep any more from escaping from it. As I look back up, all I can see is a blurry light purple blob coming towards me. That is the last thing I remember before things quickly fade to black.

Bumblebee's POV  
I destroy the last trooper and run over to Tech and kick her away so she wouldn't get any closer to Skyla. I kneel down in front of Skyla. She is laying on the ground unconscious, and there is a small puddle of energon under her right arm. Then I hear a ground bridge portal open. I turn to my right and sigh with relief when Ratchet and Optimus run out of it. They come over to me. Skyla lets out a weak groan as Ratchet scans her.

"Why are her arms covered in metal? Did her cybertronian side activate again?" Optimus asks.

"Yes,"

"Bumblebee, how could you let Skyla get hurt," Ratchet snaps.

Skyla's eyes slowly open and she tries to sit up. Ratchet carefully lay her back down.

"Dad, don't be mad at Bee. I got hurt because I got upset that Megatron turned Tech into a Femee," Skyla says in a hoarse tone.

"Skyla, don't try to talk," Ratchet says in a calm tone.

Skyla passes out a few seconds later. Optimus calls Arcee and tells her to open another ground bridge portal. Ratchet carefully picks Skyla up. I get Raf, and we head back to the base.


	18. Alpha Trion's Message

Ratchet's POV

As we enter the base, Acree and Bulkhead run up to us. Jack and Miko run over to the railing.

"Skyla," Jack gasps.

"No," Miko gasps.

"What happened?" Arcee asks.

I look down to see Skyla slowly open her eyes.

"Megatron, he turned Tech into a femee," Skyla coughs, "Now Tech thinks she is a Decepticon,"

I'm about to tell Skyla to conserve her strength and to stop talking when her body goes limp a few seconds later. I sprint to the medical bay and lay her down on the berth next to me since there wasn't enough time to get a stretcher. Then I turn my left hand into a welder and close the hole on Skyla's right arm. Once I'm finished I flick my wrist and my hand returns. I hook on a monitor to keep track of her vitals. Then Bumblebee comes in and asks, "Ratchet is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes, go get some energon I need to get her on an energon drip- stat," I answer.

Once I turn the monitor on, and Skyla's vitals appear on the monitor's screen I thought it was malfunctioning since it's saying that Skyla's body temperature is 103.5. I scan her to double check, and my spark stops for a few seconds when I read the results on the screen on my wrist. My scan says her body temperature is 104.5 and the number keeps increasing every few seconds.

"I need some cool water or some ice packs now," I shout.

 _Skyla, you need to stay strong sweetspark. I just found you I don't want to lose you._

I hear running footsteps and look over my shoulder to see Bumblebee and Jack enter the room. Jack runs over to the bed. He starts to place ice packs around her neck. I go over to Bumblebee, and he hands me the energon I needed for Skyla's energon drip. I prepare it and put it in an IV bag hook it to the stand.

"Ratchet, you need to see this," Jack says.

I look over towards Skyla and see her upper body covered in metal, and the wires connected to the monitor are now hanging over the side of the bed.

"By the Allspark," I gasp.

"Ratchet, what's going on why is Skyla's upper body covered in metal?" Jack asks.

"I'm not sure Jack, but I need to get Skyla started on this energon drip," I say.

I add the energon into the container on the monitor and reattach it using the part meant for attaching it to cybertronians.

"If she was low on energon her cybertronian side shouldn't be activating, right?" Jack asks.

"I run more test to figure out what is happening. For now, Skyla needs to rest to recover." I reply.

Jack puts a damp cloth on Skyla's forehead before he leaves the room.

"Ratchet, can I stay and take care of Skyla?" Bumblebee asks.

"You can Bumblebee but contact me if her cybertronian side activates even more,"

Bumblebee's POV

An hour later I take the ice packs away from Skyla's next when she starts to shiver. The rag on her forehead fell off and landed on the bed. I pick it up and notice it was dry again. I reach over to the bowl to dip it into the water to wet it, but it was empty. I'm about to leave the medical bay to get more water when Ratchet walks in with a jug of water. He refills the bowl. As he sets it down on the tray, we hear Skyla scream echo in our audio receptors. We turn to the right and see Skyla sitting up, shaking and tears rolling down her face. Ratchet activates his holoform and goes over to her.

"Dad it was terrible Tech hurt you and Bee," Skyla says through her tears.

I go over to Ratchet's holoform. After he calmed Skyla down, I give the rag to him. He uses it to dry her tears and lays her back down on the berth. He hands the cloth back to me and puts his left hand on her forehead and says, "Skyla, sweetspark, you were having a nightmare."

"Ratchet it right," I say looking over at the monitor screen, "You still need to rest you still have a fever,"

Ratchet's holoform fixes Skyla's hair then I put a new damp towel on her forehead. Then Ratchet motions for me to leave so we can talk in private.

"Should we concerned about Skyla's nightmare?"

"Probably not, but I've read that humans can have vivid nightmares when they have a high fever," Ratchet says.

"So she may have another one?"

"It is very possible," Ratchet says.

I go back into the medical bay to continue to look after Skyla. Ten minutes later I notice some sweat rolling down her cheeks. I pick up another towel to use it to dry her face to help her feel more comfortable so she can sleep until her fever breaks. When I press it against her skin, There is a bright flash of light. The next thing I know I'm in a big room. I turn around and see Alpha Trion.

"Bumblebee, Skyla," Alpha Trion says.

"Why did you contact me through Skyla?"

"Wait so this isn't just another strange dream caused by my fever?" Skyla asks.

"No, Skyla, my dear, this isn't a dream," Alpha Trion says, "I contacted both of you because I have some important information about your birth sire,"

"What?" Skyla and I gasp.

"That day your house was attacked, and you woke up in the hospital the doctors didn't tell you the truth about him becoming one with the Allspark," Alpha Trion says, "To keep the Decepticons from finding you I had to send the two of you to different orphanages."

"Did you also erase all my memories of her except for the day that the Decepticons attacked our house?"

"Yes," Alpha Trion answers.

"I mean you no disrespect Alpha Trion sir, but what does this have to our with birth sire?" Skyla asks.

"Your birth sire is Tech," Alpha Trion says.

"How can Tech be our sire? I built Tech for my high school robotics competition," Skyla asks.

"Skyla, that is true. But, I added Tech's emotions and gave Tech a T-cog," Alpha Tron says.

"So that's why Tech was able to change into a Moped and why Tech acted more like a father and supported me, unlike my human parents," Skyla says.

"Yes, but why Tech acted like a father was because I gave Tech your sire's memories once he became one with the Allspark," Alpha Trion says.

"Couldn't you have saved our sire from dying?" Skyla asks.

"I'm afraid not my dear," Alpha Trion says.

"So, you planned for our house to be attacked by those Decepticons?" I ask.

"No, Bumblebee, the Primes and I didn't plan your carrier's death or the attack on your house?" Alpha Trion answers.

"So, why did you tell Tech that he... or she needed to bring me to Jasper?" Skyla says.

"Skyla, I am aware the Tech been turned into a femme and is working with the deceptions." Alpha Trion says, "I told Tech to bring you to Jasper so you could discover the truth about yourself."

"Why was me finding out that I'm Cybertronian so important?" Skyla asks.

"I'm sorry but I can't answer that now," Alpha Trion says.

Then he starts to fade away as I hear Ratchet calling my name.


	19. Telling Ratchet about the message

Bumblebee's POV

I hear Ratchet calling my name as Alpha Trion starts to fade away. I put the rag back in the bowl then look over at Ratchet.

"Bumblebee, why were you staring off into space when I came in?" Ratchet asks.

"Alpha Trion contacted Skyla and me."

"Really? What did he tell the two of you?" Ratchet says.

"Just that Tech is our birth Sire,"

"How is that possible?" Ratchet asks.

A few seconds after I finished telling Ratchet what Alpha Trion told us about how he added our Sire's memories into Tech's mind. We hear Skyla groan and look down at her.

"Bee, did you see alpha Trion too?" Skyla asks.

"Yes, I did," I say.

So, Bee, when are going to rescue Tech?" Skyla asks.

Ratchet puts one of his fingers on Skyla's forehead. Then says, "The two of you aren't going to sneak aboard the Nemesis till clear you for action. Your fever may have broke, but you are leaving the medical bay yet young lady,"

After Ratchet takes his finger away, we hear Skyla's stomach makes a loud growling noise.

"So, I guess I should go and get you something to eat," June says as she walks into the medical bay.

"June, would it be strange if I asked you to make me something instead of buying some food," Skyla says.

"Wait your parents never gave you dinner after school?" Ratchet says.

"No, they spent all their money on food for themselves once I turned 13. they also bought beer a lot too. I know it was wrong, but a few times I risked my parents beating me up when I stole some money from their wallets," Skyla says.

"Skyla, you didn't have much choice since your Earth parents choose to treat you the way they did," Ratchet says.

"I'd be happy to make you something, what would you like me to make for you?" June asks.

"How about BLT Balsamic Chicken, Avocado, and Feta Salad," Skyla says.

"Ok, I'll be back in a bit with the salad," June says.

Normal POV

Fifteen minutes later, June returns she put some of the salad away for Jack when he gets off of work. She walks into the medical bay. Skyla is sitting up on the bed drawing in her sketchbook. She looks up and sees June walking up to her. So she places her sketchbook on her lap.

"Thank you for making me dinner," Skyla says.

"You're welcome," June says.

June hands Skyla the bowl with the salad inside it along with the silverware. Skyla is surprised to see June sit down in a chair.

"Are you going to stay?" Skyla asks.

"Yes, if that's okay with you," June says.

"It okay, I'm still getting used to having a mother figure in my life," Skyla says.

A few seconds later Bumblebee walks in the medical bay. He and June are happy that Skyla is slowly opening up when they start to make conversation over dinner. Skyla did mention her only friend from school, Chuck. She also about him admitting that he loved her when they finish eating June leaves to head to work her night shift at the hospital.

"After Ratchet lets you leave the medical bay we could go visit your boyfriend," Bumblebee jokes.

"Bee, Chuck may have admitted he loves me. That doesn't mean we're a couple or that he is my boyfriend," Skyla says.

"Do you want the two of you to be together?" Bumblebee asks.

"Maybe, but its too dangerous to bring him back here. Plus he hasn't graduated yet," Skyla says.

"We could contact agent Fowler. He could figure out how to transfer him and his family to Jasper," Bumblebee suggests.

"Do you think he would do that?" Skyla asks.

"It wouldn't hurt to ask him," Bumblebee says.

 _Chuck maybe opened minded but I hope he won't freak out when I tell him that I'm part Cybertronian._ Skyla thinks.


End file.
